Pasts Can Haunt
by TetraOfTheInternet
Summary: Young Marik tumbles into present day Domino. What can happen, right?


**Hello, and welcome to a brand new story! I know there is only two chapters in Lost, but that probably going to be on hiatus ((Did I spell that right?)) until I get over my story block. The summary for this story is below.**

**Summary**

**What if young Marik Runs from the tomb, and stumbles into present day Japan? What will happen if he meets Yugi and the gang? NO YAOI ((Gross!)). Takes place after he gets the scars, but before he kills the father, and creates Malik. This will be SLIGHTLY Abridged, but just because I did not watch the anime, and I did not read YuGiOh! Duelist.**

**Don't get skeptical, I know more than enough about it to make this story, so it is fine. Don't worry about it. Let me do all the worrying for you.**

**Also, I will post your comment in the author's notes if it is like a comment. Feel free to ask questions.**

_Chapter One_

Run.

That's all he could think about as he tore down the dirt and sand paths along the city. He looked back, grudgingly, and saw that they were still chasing him.

Them being Odion and his father, of course.

He knew Odion has no choice, he had to do what father said, else he'd punished. But he didn't stop, not even when his father promised to do _something_, he didn't hear the rest. He looked back one more time, and that was his number one mistake

He tripped.

Landing with a dull _thud _just outside the city gates, he scratched and bruised both of his hands and knees. But that was nothing, _nothing_ to the sheer pain of his scars opening up again.*

Just then, his father grabbed him by the arms and lifted him up, holding him like he was hanging from the ceiling by his hands. That only made the scars burn worse, almost like someone rubbed salt in them, then set it on fire.

"Got you now you little devil,"

He moaned in pain, but struggled anyways. After a few attempts, something hit him, and he started to make a plan. A few minutes later, he reared back as best as he could. His father, expecting another blow to the chest, tensed up.

Instead of anything indifferent, this time his father sunk to the ground, releasing his iron grip on the little boy who continues running. But now, due to the fact of his scars, it was more of a fast stumble.

& #$%&

After about seven or eight minutes, he started to tire out, and slow down. _Must be because of the scars opening up again,_ he thought. _Curse them!_

Just as he started to slow down, he spotted a cave, made small in the distance. He started running again on pure adrenaline, hoping to run fast enough so they won't see him run in, but no such luck.

As he approached the cave, with Odion and his father on his heels, he darted in, _but,_ they followed. Looking for a place to hide, he spotted a rather large crack in the wall, and dove in, regardless of the pain coming from his scars.

"We know you're in here…"

Just then, all the pain from his scars opening, the scrapes on his hands and knees, and the ache from running a long distance without stopping crashed down on him. He just barely suppressed a rather loud moan, for that would have given him away.

After about 5 minutes of fruitless searching, Odion and his father gave up.

"Where could've that demon gone?"

After heaving a sigh of relief, albeit a small one, he crawled out of the crack and despite the pain, opened his pack he brought. After pulling out bandages, a piece of glass, and some oil, he took off his shirt, and put it back on, sort of like the way you put on a towel after you take a shower.**

He pulled off the bandages, and they were red and sticky with blood. He put them in a heap next to him, and rubbed the oil on the wounds. Ishizu made it, and she said it was to help with the pain, and also help it stop bleeding.

He applied fresh bandages to the scars, and taking the glass shard and dirty bandages, he walked outside. Holding the bandages up, he used the glass to put a focal point on the bandages. He didn't have to wait long, for the bandages burst into flames, burning faster because it is covered in blood.

He soon went back inside the cave to rest, when a strange gleam caught his eye. Curiosity getting the better of him, he went further into the cave.

& #$%&

After walking for what seemed _forever_, he finally saw the gleam again. What he saw next would rock his world.

Jewels.

From the largest topaz, to the smallest ruby, they covered the walls top to bottom, all looking like they were polished yesterday. His eyes widened considerably; his mouth open in a half-smile of awe.

He reached out to touch one, considerably the large emerald, when something else caught his eye.

It was an amethyst, quite possibly the largest one he'd ever seen, so he became fascinated with it instead. He reached out to touch it, and as soon as he did, a bright light engulfed him, forcing him to shield his eyes.

As soon as the light died down, he opened his eyes, only to see the gems were gone. He pouted, and turned his head to see a bright light ahead.

_This must be the end of the cave, but how? _He thought. He decided to take a look outside, so he did.

What he saw first was a forest, beyond that, a strange city that looks a lot different than the village in Egypt. Everything was bright, too bright, and he had to squint to see the rest of it.

There were these _moving things_, moving without horses or a camel. Then, there people.

_Lots of people._

He took a step back, immediately nervous. But he swallowed his fear, and started to the city.

& #$%&

As he walked through the city, he looked around, in awe. The moving things, they were faster up close. But the weirdest thing, were the _people,_ believe it or not.

It was like they were from another _world_.

Their clothes looked alien. Their hair looked alien. Their _language _is alien. He couldn't understand it. It was so…so _foreign_.

He looked behind him out of impulse, and saw a man in a purple…dress? The man was looking straight at him very intently. It was almost like he was studying him.

He started walking faster now, not looking where he was going, shoving through the crowds. Again, he looked behind him, and saw the man was following him.

He started running now, forcing his small body through the mass of people. When he got through, he started running blindly, looking at the ground, trying to outrun the man.

It wasn't until he bumped into somebody, he noticed his surroundings.

"Hey! Watch it!"

& #$%&

**How do you like it? Hate it? That's okay!**

**Should it be longer? Shorter?**

**I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLZ, NOT 'keep it up plz'.**

**Yeah, I think you can guess where Marik kicked him. -_-**

**I only used 'he' because so other characters can say his name.**

***= His scars really did open again.**

****= If you got exited, U R A PERV. OF COURSE HE IS WEARING ((old-fashioned)) BOXERS.**

**PLZ R&R!**


End file.
